Jules Bosse
__FORCETOC__ “I hope an apple a day will not keep you away!” — Jules Jules is one of the former Staff Members in Moemoea Cafe. Biography Born in Cambleton, Jules lived with his grandparents as a child and later moved with his parents. His fondest memories are of those sunny days at his grandparents' house, gathering apples in the backyard, building birdhouses or helping his grandfather solve crossword puzzles. Jules had always received tremendous amounts of support from his family, especially when it came to him becoming a hockey player. His aunt Fifi, being more outgoing and eccentric, made sure that the boy didn't miss any opportunity in life because of his shy demeanor and was always there to protect him from harm's way or to teach him new things. There was one particular "harm" she couldn't protect him from, though: a little bully and soon to become a best friend, Willow. He met her in a sunflower field, one that he would often go to. It so happened that in her travels, Willow's mom stopped there to photograph some wildlife, leaving her child to play in the field and eventually stumble across the boy. After spending hours together playing, Willow told Jules the times they would stop by the field, her and her mom, so that the two of them could play together again. Even though Willow was kind of bossy and would sit on or make Jules cry, he still cherished her and so they became close friends, making it impossible for Jules to picture a life without her. It was his childhood friend Willow, that would direct the young goaltender towards a place that had less to do with ice and pucks. When she found a college that fit her interests in Mers, Jules made the difficult decision of moving to the other city with her, thinking that it would make things easier on her having a close friend nearby to share this experience with and wanting to support Willow's dreams. Because Willow had to pay for her education, they both looked for a place they could work at and keep each other company. After a while, his friend found a job as a barista at the Moemoea Café, which prompted him to become a baker for the place. Bakery seemed like one of the more fun tasks, even though often times in the beginning, the boy had to rely on coo books. Now he had the power to bake all those apple pies that he so sought after. The coo book became a safety measure only, after a while, providing him support in ensuring the goods were of high quality. It was difficult at first, getting acquainted with the other workers, doing things right, even just being away from his home and family. But in the end, things fell in place, especially thanks to Willow being there with him. Later, he joined a hockey team in Mers, The Otters, where he would find perhaps a second family. There was still time to work at the café though, so Jules never had to choose between his passion and his friend. Trivia * Plays ice hockey (backup goaltender); * Almost always eats apples; * He draws people and landscapes; * Makes origami boats out of any package he can get his hands on; * When he's upset he tends to drive away to a field and just gaze at the sky there; * Doesn't always understand puns, but when he does it makes him happy; * Sometimes panics and blurts out silly stuff; * Smiles all the time; * Blushes constantly; Gallery * Category:Staff Members Category:Mortals